An Affair To Remember
by GayerThanOriginallyIntended
Summary: In which Ginny is confused, Viktor is angry, and Bill and Fleur just really want their lives to go back to normal. Gen/Canon.


AN: Sorry Jess-Jess, it's not exactly what you asked for. This was born from a plot bunny that looks an awful lot like movie!Ginny and a pun war at 4am. Timeline is sometime soon after Ginny's career-ending injury and her beginning as a reporter. Before Louis is born, after Dom and Vicky (I headcanon Louis as the same age as Albus). So yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

"You vill remove this."

Ginevra Potter, junior Witch Weekly sports correspondent, looked up from her latest article—on the predicted return of the Chudley Cannons to the bottom of the ranks after their recent firing spree—to see who was interrupting her work.

He was dark haired and eyed, short and well-dressed. His robes, while expensive, were obviously not meant for the winter weather outside. It was rather obvious, really. Even older, his appearance and accent gave him away.

"Viktor Krum. Is there something I can do for you?'

Krum was across the cramped office in a second. He dropped a magazine on her desk. Only leftover Chasing skills kept the thing from scattering all of her papers. She spared an eye roll for him ( _Really_? _How_ _mature_ _can_ _you_ _get_?) and glanced down at the magazine. "QUIDDITCH STAR AND WAR HERO'S WIFE- AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER?" proclaimed the cover, right above a picture of Krum, a blonde woman, and her child being let into Krum's flat complex.

"This is last week's paper. What of it?"

He glared. "You vill remove that article. It is untrue and pointless."

For a brief moment, she considered asking _which_ _one_?, but decided playing coy was more likely to leave her hexed than provide any real satisfaction. "No, I don't think I will."

His shoulders slumped, angry bravado all gone. "Vhat vill it take for you to remove this?" Krum asked resignedly.

Ginny was surprised. "You're not going to argue the point?

"I am Bulgarian, not stupid. I know better than to argue vith Veasleys."

She smirked. Damn right. "First, I want an interview. Full disclosure, no holds barred. Everything from the Triwizard Tournament to your new stylist's opinion of your beard."

"Done."

"Second. I want you to stop seeing Fleur. I want her back home at Shell Cottage with her husband and her other daughter. Where she belongs."

"Ve are not together. You vould know this if you had researched before publishing this article."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's debatable, but we can argue that out later. In the interview, maybe?" A terse nod was the only response. "Good. Third," she continued. "You submit to a paternity test for V-"

"No."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"No. I vill not giff truth to this lie vhich hurts my friends. I vill do your interview, you vill recant this lie, I vill talk to Fleur."

Oh, no. He did not. "My _brother_ hasn't left his room at Mum's for weeks. Dom has been living with George and Angie and Roxy, because Bill is too miserable to take care of her because your _friend_ made him the laughingstock of the Wizarding World by cheating on him with _you_! You 'vill' do whatever I want you to or I'll write as many damn articles as I want."

"And you know this how? You vere there?"

"Well, no, but-"

"There you go. You do not know. You are wrong, and your article has only made this stupid fight worse."

"Let's have a look at facts then, since you're so adamant about my 'lies.' Fleur Weasley, nee Delacour, and her husband of seven years, Bill Weasley, got into a fight, which neither will tell anyone about. Fleur left their home, taking only her oldest daughter, Victoire, with her, to live with her only male friend, you. Even before the fight, you were a frequent guest, being at her home as often as she was at yours. She never came to family dinners because she was going out with her friends, aka you."

"Ve are friends. This is vhat you are describing."

"She named her _child_ after you!"

A muscle twitched in his jaw and, for a moment she thought he was going to punch her. But then his shoulders slumped and he let out a breath. "You are…not wrong. But not right, either. You vant to know vhy ve are close? Ve are friends. The best of friends. Nothing more."

"You-" He held up a hand for silence.

"I vill finish.

"Vonce, years ago, we could haff been more. She asked. I said no. I could not haff loffed her like she deserffs, not then and not now. There is nothing there. She loffs her Bill."

There was a story behind that, she knew. Her journalist's fingers were itching for a quill. _But do I push him for it_? She made her decision. "I'll take it down. If you tell me why."

"For the same reason I am her only male friend. Veela charms haff no hold for me."

Whatever she was expecting, that was not it. "What?"

"I haff never been attracted to vomen."

"But, Hermione-"

"A final experiment. I apologized and asked her not to tell. I see she did not." His expression morphed from rueful back to serious. "I vould still prefer it kept quiet."

It could mean his career if this got out, she knew. It was sad, but true. Hermione's sudden decision to work in human rights rather than elf ones made much more sense now. She nodded absently.

"Very vell." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

"Vhat?"

"Will you… still talk to Fleur? I don't know what they fought about, but Dom misses her sister, and Bill-"

Krum laughed. "She has said already she vould be at your Burrow soon. I am here only because she did not vish to be mauled by Bill's mother. Do not vorry. This is a fight easily fixed, though possibly not the last. I am told mood svings are common in vomen of her condition."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

The door shut on the beginnings of more laughter. _Insufferable_ _man_.

* * *

AN: Krum's accent. Dear God. I apologize for any inconsistencies with canon, and for the gratuitous use of movie!Ginny. Remind me never to write accents ever again.

For anyone who was hoping for the 'longer piece' I promised, I'm sorry. I lost the notebook

In other news, I've got a lovely Lucius/Cissy piece coming up soon.

Love always,

Ryan


End file.
